1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed toward devices for attaching personal articles, and more particularly toward clips for carrying personal communication devices such as cellular telephones.
2. Background Art
Devices for releasably carrying personal articles are well known in the art. For example, with personal communication devices such as cellular telephones it is desirable to be able to carry these devices without having to uncomfortably place them in the user's pocket. Thus, swivel belt clips readily attachable to belts have been commonly provided with such devices, allowing the user to insert the device into the top of the clip and secure it thereto, with the user then able to carry the device on his or her belt until it is desired to use the device.
While such belt clips can be convenient, they can require a certain height which can be uncomfortable when worm. Also, they can be awkward to use when releasing the device. For example, pulling the phone up out of the clip can instead result in the clip being carried with the device and detached from the wearers belt. As another example, the wearer may find that he or she is in a position in which some object is located above the device and clip and therefore hinders or blocks the device from being easily removed.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.